Now You Know
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: A sweet little songfic about a moment between Kenshin and Kaoru. So obviously KenshinxKaoru. It's very sweet, until the end anyway.


**AN:** I didn't intend on writing this but I did anyway. I'm on a writer's block for _Music to Their Ears_ and this came randomly while I was trying to work on that. This is my first RuroKen and a songfic at that! I don't even like songfics all that much-- maybe that's why this is a little crappy. Enjoy my try anyway!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kenshin or the song. The song is _Now you know_ by Hilary Duff; it's on the Cinderella Story Soundtrack.

**Summary:** A little confession of love between Kenshin and Kaoru. Very interesting and cute until later. KenshinxKaoru, of course.

* * *

_In these eyes  
More than words, more than  
Anything that I've spoken  
When the skies  
Turn to gray, my heart's  
Just about to crack open_

_So the story goes  
There's somethin you should know  
Before I walk away and I blow the ending_

Kaoru looked upon the red-headed rurouni with love in her sapphire eyes. Even as the skies grayed and threatened to rain, he went about his business, folding laundry. It was an everyday chore but Kaoru couldn't help feeling how she did; just seeing him in everyday life, doing ordinary things, made her feel so much pride and joy and love she couldn't help but cry sometimes. Like now. Tears leaked from her eyes as the rain began to fall.

The subject of her thoughts stepped onto the porch just as drops hit the ground. He saw the first tears trickle from her eyes as they followed him patiently. "What's wrong, Kaoru-dono? You're crying, that you are."

Kaoru frantically brushed the crystal tears from her face and shook her head. "Nothing, Kenshin, nothing at all. I'm just thinking is all." The girl looked out into the rain; nothing was wrong, except her heart was threatening to break.

Kenshin continued into the house with his laundry, soon returning to the porch and a surprising sight. Kaoru, his Kaoru, sat on the floor crying desperately. He scampered to her side and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. "Kaoru-dono, shh. There's no need to cry, whatever the reason; this one's sure we can fix whatever it is."

Kaoru raised her blue eyes to meet his violet ones. Did he really have no idea as to how she felt? "I need to tell you something; I've tried before but never seemed to have enough courage. I don't think I can do it even now." She turned from him, tears wanting to fall again.

"Come now, you can tell Sessha; he'll listen." Kenshin tucked a strand of ebony hair back and turned her face to him. "Sessha promises not to laugh at Kaoru-dono."

"It's not laughing I'm worried about," Kaoru murmured almost inaudibly.

Kenshin looked in her eyes; he saw the fear and hope in her eyes. "Then tell this one what troubles you."

_I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go, now you know  
What I feel about you  
There's no endin  
Must've been wrong to doubt you  
Oh no, there I go, no control  
But I'm fallin so, now you know  
_

Kaoru looked into his lavender eyes and found the courage she needed to continue. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her heart knew how to tell him--straight out--but her head said different.

"Come now, Kaoru-dono, tell Sessha what is wrong so it may be resolved."

"Kenshin." The name came out softly, so she tried again, "Kenshin, I-I watch you you go through chores everyday and when I do, I get this strange feeling that I can't explain. And then when you fight, I fear for your life. If you hadn't come, I-I would probably be dead, especially in that first incident with the fake Battosai."

"Kao­­―"

"No, let me finish. I'm serious about it. If you had not been there I would have died at the hands of Goheh and Kiheh or Jin-eh or Enshi in the end; you were there through all of them, though, and I thank you for that, but it is not enough." Kaoru saw the frown form on Kenshin's face and rushed on. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, I do, but I feel you deserve more."

"What more could Sessha want? This one already has a home and friends." Kenshin looked into Kaoru's eyes and saw the hurt.

"What about someone to love? Someone who loves you for you." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes. The one man she loved stood before her confused and lost. She blurted out what her heart said before her head could take over. "Such a silly man you are Himura Kenshin. Don't you get it? I love you. That's right, I, busu tomboy Kamyia Kaoru, love the dear rurouni."

Kenshin's face slacked in shock and his eyes swirled in confusion.

_Feel so light  
Cravin oxygen  
All this truse leaves me empty  
Will you run  
Can you handle it  
Cuz I need you to tell me  
_

_Maybe this seems bold  
But I'm hopin you'll stay for the happy ending_

Kaoru held her breath until she was light headed. She watched Kenshin's face for any hope, for any love towards her. "I don't care whether you love me back or not," she lied; she very much did care. "Just stay here; don't go wandering again."

_No I won't look back when I tell ya what I think about you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
No I won't look back when I tell ya what I think about you (yeah, yeah)  
_

_So the story goes, yeah  
You already know  
So don't be a fool and go spoil the ending  
_

When the rurouni's face stayed the same, Kaoru began to stand and back away. She found the look unnerving and backed several steps toward the wall. "I never should have said anything, but did, so I won't regret it. You don't have to say anything, but now you know."

Kaoru turned to face away when an arm shot in front of her; she looked at its owner, sapphire blue meeting violet ones swirled with streaks of gold. "Kenshin?" she asked uncertain.

"Kaoru-dono, it it true what you said? That you love me for all that I am?" His eyes searched hers, his free hand settling gently on her arm.

"Yes, all of it's true. I love you as you are."

"Not all." Her confused look caused him to chuckle. "You are not Kamyia Kaoru the busu tomboy, you are Kamyia Kaoru, beautiful lady and instructor. You are the one who strengthens me and gives me a reason to live. I am thankful of that, Kaoru-dono." Kaoru blushed and looked at her hands. "But there is something you should know."

Kaoru looked up at him, slightly surprised before he said anything. Kenshin cupped her face and said his simple piece. "I love you too, Kaoru-dono." He lowered his face to hers and kissed her forehead gently, then each eyelid, her nose, and finally her lips.

Soft and tender, it was everything she had imagined. Kaoru moved slowly, savoring it for what it was. Soon his tongue touched her lips and begged for entrance; she granted it and wallowed in pleasure. She could taste and feel him with every fiber of her being. In that one embrace she could feel his strengths and weaknesses, hers too. Kaoru prayed this moment could go on forever.

"EWWW! Kenshin! What are you kissing busu for?" Yahiko interrupted. The couple sprang apart guilty. "That's nasty, kissing busu!"

"What was that, Yahiko-CHAN?" Kaoru pulled her boken out like magic and so began the chase.

Kenshin shook his head. Somethings never change, but some did. For now they knew.

* * *

**AN: **So there you have it. A short 'n' sweet songfic. I'll try to work on _Music to Their Ears_ but no guarantee. I'm a senior now so it's going to be a hard year.

But you know the deal, or you should anyway. Hit the button and review. Thanx!


End file.
